A bottle of Firewhiskey
by my insides are blue
Summary: The last person she expects to offer her advice about heartbreak is him. And she definitely doesn't expect him to bring a bottle of Firewhiskey with him. / Scorose oneshot / For Isha


**A bottle of Firewhiskey**

_**This is for Isha, whose birthday was on 20th June. Happy belated birthday, honey! Hope you enjoy this...:)**_

* * *

"Firewhiskey, Weasley?"

I looked up from the dark wooden table to see the tall structure of Scorpius Malfoy standing in front of me, with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

I gave him a questioning glance.

Apparently, he did not notice my mood, and sat down in the empty chair opposite me.

"Go away, Malfoy," I said, through gritted teeth.

He ignored me again, and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and took a sip. Just like that; as if he did this everyday.

"Didn't you hear me, Malfoy?" I said my voice much louder. At last, he looked up at me. I glared, and added, "Sod off, will you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Weasley," he said. "Calm down. It's not like I'm going to hex you in the middle of a bar."

I sighed. I was really not in the mood to argue with Malfoy. I'll just act like he doesn't exist, and maybe he'll go away. Right, that's what I'll do.

But really why the hell am I kidding? It's Scorpius Malfoy we're talking about here! No one can just act like he doesn't exist, what with his big fat head sitting in front of you.

And especially, if his big fat head also seems to be extremely attractive.

"What do you want, Malfoy? If you haven't noticed, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now," I said wearily.

He quirked an eyebrow, which made him look absolutely adorable, if I must say.

He looked at me thoughtfully, before saying, "I was just bored, Weasley." He shrugged and continued, "And I happened to notice I'm not the only one sitting alone in a room full of couples."

It was true. Any Hogsmeade weekend meant that everyone in the entire Hogwarts population would find a date and decide to show the world how much they love each other. The Three Broomsticks was the ideal dating place for these stupid 'lovebirds'.

Today, the crowd was too thick. Everywhere you looked, you could see couples kissing or couples holding hands; couples everywhere. It's as if they're trying to rub on me the fact that it is Valentine's Day and I'm alone and my boyfriend had been cheating on me and I hexed him in front of the whole school.

That thought did not help. My eyes started to blur again, and I did the one thing I could think of to calm myself.

I grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey and flung it down my throat.

Malfoy's eyes bulged as he glanced from me to the bottle in my hand.

The drink burned my throat and the feeling felt good. I was going for another sip when Malfoy caught my wrists and said, "Whoa, Weasley. Not so fast."

"What?"I said frowning and trying to free my hand, "You brought the bottle."

"I didn't think you'd actually drink it," he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said as he removed the bottle carefully away from my reach. "Now look, Weasley. Don't do this to yourself."

I raised my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Look at you!" he said exasperatedly. "I mean, you're all messed up. You're drinking!"

I looked into his striking gray eyes, and I could see he was really sincere. "So?"I asked nonchalantly.

"You never drink, Rose," he said, his voice softer. "And you're in here alone and all your friends are out there, and you should be with them. You shouldn't waste your time just because some guy was stupid enough to not see how beautiful and amazing you are."

He paused, and then gave me a small smile. Not his usual smirking smile, but a small, real smile. I stared at him like he'd gone crazy.

He stood up and with the bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand, strolled off without a backward glance, out the door of the inn. Just like that.

I was too stunned. Since when did he go around giving advice to girls about heartbreak?

And since when did Malfoy call me _Rose_?

What the hell?

* * *

_**Haha, I had lots of fun writing that! Thanks for reading and know that reviews are love!**_


End file.
